Power split transmissions of this kind have one hydrostatic power branch and one mechanical power branch, which are summed via a summation gear in order to drive an output means.
The hydrostatic-mechanical transmission with power split disclosed in DE 28 54 375 A1 has two shift ranges, and the continuously variable control of the transmission is carried out by means of the hydrostatic power branch.